


New York

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Battle of New York (Marvel), Crossover, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic, POV Alternating, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Supernatural Elements, True Alpha Scott McCall, mentions of pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Steve is not a normal guy, but who is in New York.Also, he meets a certain person who attracts trouble more than he does.





	1. In This Giant City

**Author's Note:**

> So this just came to mind yesterday and here it is.  
> Just Fyi I'm more of a fanfic reader than a writer. So I'm slow. Apologies. I just wanted to upload it and see if its any good so far. I'm still writing currently so I'll update in a bit. I plan to finish this hopefully.

Steve Rogers liked to dress inconspicuously and travel the streets of New York. He liked how small parts of the city hadn't changed. Like that little mom and pop shop that had been on that street corner all those years ago. Though it didn't feel that long. Having woken up so many years into the future was not something good for him. Like some days or mornings rather, he would wake before the alarm and for the briefest moment, he would think he was back in time. At home in Brooklyn. But realization would hit him as soon as the alarm went off. And life would go on as it normally did. He worked for Shield. Kind of. They only called him in on important "End of the World" stuff. So normally Steve got to do whatever he wanted. As long as he stayed in contact of course. One of the many problems he had with Shield. They had a very close eye on him. However one of his favorite pass times is losing the Shield spies following him. Once he would lose them, he'd go down dark alleys or places where people shouldn't go alone and just breathe or relax. It was weird but in those moments he felt calm. Eventually, he would go back. Fury would call him and "tell" him to stop losing his people. And Steve would sarcastically say sorry. And life went on like this for a long time. 

However, this one day was different. The morning went the same. There was no earth threatening things going on as of yet. He was actually just walking down the street. He had his baseball cap on and some glasses a Sheild agent gave him. And to anyone else, it was just a normal day. But as I said today was different. Because while Steve was walking down a quieter street of Brooklyn he was thinking about pointless things. And didn't see the man in front of him. So it wasn't a surprise when they knocked head first into each other. Steve fell onto the man and was groaning and holding his head. He may be a super soldier but damn that hurt. An almost identical groan of pain was heard from beneath him. Steve looked down and saw a kid. Well everyone was a kid to him. But a kid nonetheless. The kid had hazel brown eyes and lots of moles. His hair looked messy and unkempt. He had a, well what’d you know, Captain America shirt on. And a plaid shirt over it. Steve was knocked out of his thoughts when the kid spoke up. “Fuck what’s your head made of lead?” The kid almost yelled while holding his head in his hands. “Also could you get off, I mean I know I look good, But normally we’d go on a first date before we get here.” He joked sarcastically. The words processed in Steve’s head he blushed and got up. “Look kid, you shouldn’t talk like that.” Said Steve sternly. “Kid, why does everyone think I’m a kid, I’m 22 for god sake.” He mumbles quietly, but Steve hears him anyway. Steve reaches his hand out and the kid takes it. Steve pulls him up with zero difficulty actually the kids a little too light, but Steve doesn't say anything. “So it was great meeting you dude, but I have to go.” He checks his watch and curses it’s already one p.m. his class starts in ten minutes and it takes at least 20 to get there. So he runs. 

Normally you would say why was this different. Well probably because that was not the last Steve saw of him. The other occasion was when Steve was leaving his apartment 3 weeks later. He was going on a run. Like he did most mornings. While he was running he saw someone ahead of him. That person also looked to be in a rush. They were talking on a phone, Steve still couldn’t believe how advanced technology was. But apparently, they bumped into a big and mean looking guy. And the guy looked to start apologizing profusely but the big guy wasn’t having it and was about to beat the other guy up. But Steve decided it was time to intervene. “Hey he said sorry, isn’t that enough.” The big grumbled but moved on, after looking at Steve. The other guy looked relieved. He turned to face Steve and said, “Hey thanks, man… wait your that guy from before?” Steve looked at the guys face and he recognized him. It's that guy he bumped into weeks ago. "Yeah," said Steve answered. "Well... thanks with that," he says as he points to the big guy walking away. "Yeah no problem, I'm Steve by the way," Steve says offering out his hand for a handshake. "Stiles," He says back in greeting. 

After that, they talk about random things. Stiles tells him that the reason he's always busy is that he's going to MIT and the work is heavy and stressful. Steve tells him a fake background story about how he was sick and he's better now and he's trying to get back into the swing of life. They have a nice chat before things go awry. As they are walking Steve notices someone following them. At first, he thinks it's a Sheild agent. But as Stiles goes to a store to get coffee the man follows him. Steve waits for Stiles to come back and leads him in the direction of the Sheild building. And the man still follows. Steve gives a glance at Stiles and wonders why someone would be following him. Stiles catches him and smiles and asks "So, Steve you going to tell me where you're taking me." Steve just decides to tell him, "Stiles there's someone following us," Steve says alerted. Stiles expression changes. "How long," he says voice calm and collected. "I noticed when you were getting your coffee, I think he's after you. Anything you wanna tell about yourself Stiles," Steve says completely serious. Stiles looks nervous. "Yeah, I have a few ideas as to why he's following me," Stiles says trying hard not to turn and give himself away. But if it's a werewolf he's screwed already. And he had to drag Steve into his problems great. He thought this was all over since he left Beacon Hills. But it just never works that way, does it?

Steve leads Stiles through back alleys trying to lose the tail. Eventually, they get to Shield Headquarters. It's a nondescript building that doesn't look that important from the outside. Stiles looks at it with a frown. “What’s this place, Steve?” Steve looks at Stiles and says, “I work here, They can help you.” Stiles looks at the building warily. “Look I get your trying to help and I really appreciate it, but I'm sure its nothing. We don’t have to get more people involved. I’ll just call my friend to come pick me up ok.” Stiles says pulling out his phone to call Peter. Normally you’d think why would he call Peter. But he was the closest and he’d changed over the years. Steve wanted to argue but Stiles already had the phone to his ear. “Hey Peter, I was wondering if you could do me a favor,” Stiles asked when the call connected. “Well, Hello Stiles I’m fine thanks for asking.” Stiles sighed “I need help, Peter.” Peter asked a little more seriously this time “What big bad have you got chasing you now.” There was movement over the phone and the sound of someone picking up keys. “I don’t know. My new friend Steve” He looks at Steve and gives a small smile. “Told me someone was following me. And well I was wondering if you could come get me so he doesn’t have to get involved anymore” Peter is starting his car, you can hear it through the phone. “I’ll be there in a sec, Where are you?” Stiles turns to Steve and asked, “Um Steve, Whats the address for this building.” Steve tells him and he repeats it to Peter even though he could probably hear it through the phone. Peter tells him he’s coming and they hang up. Stiles turns to Steve and says “Thanks, and sorry for making you late to work.” Steve looks at the building behind him and he says hurriedly, “Oh no I’m not working today. I don’t really come to this building only for important business.” “Oh… okay” Stiles feels like Steve has been lying to him about his past but he put off. Steve and Stiles stand there awkwardly for a few minutes. Then finally, for stiles who couldn’t keep still any longer for the life of him, Peter pulled up in a sleek back BMW M3. He got out of the car and checked Stiles over. He sniffed him and sent marked him until he was satisfied and turned to Steve. 

Steve watched Peter exit his car. And walk to Stiles. He watched their interactions and found the sniffing and cheek rubbing weird. But he didn’t jude. The man presumably Peter turned to him and held out his hand. “Peter Hale, thank you for keeping Stiles safe.” Stiles huffed and mumbled something about how he can protect himself just fine. But Peter ignored him. “No problem, Steve by the way,” Steve said. Though he still was hesitant of letting Stiles go when he knew there was something following him. It was a weird feeling. He didn’t know why he was so protective of the kid. But he watched them both get in the car and drive away. Out of Steve's vision, there was a dark figure lurking in the shadows. Its eyes glowed red and then it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've updated it. I like where it's heading so far. Also, Peter is a nice guy it's been awhile they've let some old problems go.


	2. The Discovery of Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America has just been released to the public. Stiles discovered that his friendly acquaintance is Captain America and he may have fanboyed a bit. (over excessively, but no one needed to know) And they meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked someone for a path that this story should go, and we decided that it will "try" to follow the Captian America story line. I did say try, cause it's been awhile and some of my Knowledge might be wrong.
> 
> Also trying out stiles pov, not sure I'll do this a lot but it was needed in this chapter. 
> 
> \Hope You Enjoy/

A lot was going on with Steve currently. Shield at the beginning of the month decided it was the time that he should be released into the public eye. And since they opened up that exhibit about him and the war all hell broke loose. He had to attend press conferences and parties. As well as the reporters, man did he hate them. They were worse than the shield agents that tailed him before. Overall he wishes that they had just never told anyone. After 4 months things stopped being as annoying. They didn’t get any better but he got used to it. And shield helped him lose the reporters from time to time. So it was okay in his book. 

Stiles POV:  
Oh my god. He was currently back at home in Beacon Hill visiting his dad and the pack. And at this moment his eyes were staring straight at the tv in the packs house. “Oh My God,” he said out loud this time. Scott poked his head in and asked, “what's wrong?” Stiles turned to him and asked, “How are you not freaking out about Captain America being alive, oh brother of mine?” Scott just shrugged and sat next to Stiles. They both watched the tv to see what he actually looked like. I mean obviously, there were photos of him. But Stiles was curious as to what he looked like now. After a few speeches were said they finally had the man himself come onto the stage. It took a second but once it clicked in Stiles' head he jumped off the couch and yelled, “OH MY FREAKING GOD!” Scott held his ears “Ow Stiles, What the hell is wrong with you?” He turned to Scott and said quieter this time, “I meet him in New York dude. Remember Steve,” Of course, Steve Roger, “the guy that I bumped into twice in the city.” Scott looked at him in awe, “You mean the guy that you said you didn’t trust because you thought he was lying to you, Was Captain America!” Stiles justified himself a bit, “ Well he was lying he told me he was sick and just recovered. But at least I know he’s not dangerous now.” Then something dawned on Stiles, that's how he knew someone was following them, oh that cleared up some questions. He wondered if now that he’s out to the public, would he ever really just bump into him. But he reasoned with himself obviously not. Ha, what was he thinking he was just lucky. But in the back of his mind, he heard his dad say “If one's an incident, two's a coincidence, then three's a pattern.”

And a pattern it was. This was totally by accident. Stiles was taking a tour around the city. His dad came to visit and Stiles decided that they should take a tour around. They sat in one of those double decker buses and went around the city. Then they walked around Times Square and took lots of photos. They decided that it was food time. So Stiles just walked into an old looking dinner. It looked like its been there forever. But you could never go wrong with a dinner. They sat at a booth and looked at the menu’s and Stiles ordered a burger and chocolate milkshake with curly fries. And his dad tried to order the same thing but Stiles gave him a look and he changed his mind for something healthier. About halfway into their meal. Someone came into the Diner. Stiles glanced. But turned back to his dad’s story about a case back home. After the story. His dad said he had to go to the bathroom and got up and left. At that point, Stiles decided to take in his surroundings. The place was empty. More so when he walked in. Except for one guy in the corner. Now that he paid attention the guy looked kinda shady. He was wearing plain clothes but a pair of dark shades and a baseball cap. And he was looking straight at Stiles currently. Stiles turned around so fast. Shit. Why did he do that? Now it was obvious he was staring at the guy. He was trying to play it off till his dad came back and they would leave. But the guy sat in front of him. The mini scream that left Stiles’ mouth never happened if you asked him. “So Stiles’ we just seem to keep running into each other.” The man pulled off his glasses and cap. And there sitting in front of Stiles was Captain Freaking America! “Oh my god. Steve. You scared the crap out of me. Also, why didn’t you tell me you were captain America. Actually, I can understand why but. I mean it's so cool to meet you. I know we’ve met before. But not as Captian America. Man, I didn’t think I’d see you again. Not with you being famous now you know…” A hand covered Stiles’ mouth. “Let me get a word in, kid.” Stiles nodded his head. So Steve let go and sighed. “So you’ve heard. I mean about me.” Stiles looked dumbfounded. “Steve the whole world knows about you,” Stiles said somewhat still in awe. Steve face changed into an unhappy face of sorts. Stiles’ asked what was wrong but as Steve was about to answer. “Stiles.” Stiles looked up to the familiar voice he’s heard all his life. Crap he forgot his dad was here. “Uh dad, This is my friend Steve.” At this Steve stands and offers his hand. “Nice to meet you, sir,” Steve says politely. Stiles dad takes the offered hand and looks to Stiles silently asking what’s wrong. Stiles months later. “ Well it was nice to meet you but Stiles has a tour to finish with me. He can see you later.” Stiles made this face that was clearly saying he was not a child. But one look at his dad and he stopped. “Yeah, I guess I’ll see you another time.” Stiles gives a sad smile knowing it probably won't happen again. He pays for the food and leaves the shop waving goodbye.

As they get a good distance away from the dinner. His dad pulls his arm and says “Stiles are you okay?” Huh. That is not the question he was expecting. “What do you mean?” Stiles gave his dad a look that he didn’t understand what was happening. “I mean that guy Steve. Do you owe him money? If you're having problems you should tell me. Instead of me finding out by you being ambushed in a dinner.” His dad said angrily. And Stiles couldn’t help it but he laughed out loud. And it took him a few minutes and his dad's glares for him to come down. “Y-You think Steve is threatening me. Oh my god. That's too funny.” Stiles erupts into laughter again. “Dad that guy was Captain America.” Stiles laughs some more. Imagining Steve mugging someone was funny as hell. “What do you mean he’s Captain America. Stiles stop laughing already.” His dad said getting annoyed. “I mean that he’s Steve Rogers. Remember how I told everyone I met Captain America. That was him, dad.” Stiles was never gonna let this one go. It was hilarious. “Oh, man that's too funny dad.” His dad was kind of in awe. “I was rude to Captain America. Crap.” The Sheriff looked somewhat guilty. “I’m sure he’ll forgive you. And if by luck and I meet him again I’ll tell him a really funny story.” Stiles said as he started to quietly giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I got right now, I will try to update more and quicker but I'm still trying to figure where I want this story to go. The chapter's not over yet. I wanna switch back to Steve's POV again. But that's all I got for now.


	3. Oh What Blood Red Eyes You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Steve haven't seen each other in a month. Stiles doesn't think he ever will. But fate has another thing on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. I apologize. I just was so busy writing my other stories that I neglected some of my older ones.

Stiles hadn’t seen Steve again. For about a month. He was sad but he understood. He was a superhero to the public now. He didn’t have time. But all the same it was a shame Stiles didn’t see him again. But currently he was walking home and he was passing by the street that he first met Steve in. He felt like someone was watching him. He did a quick look behind him just to be careful and he felt a hand around his mouth. Stiles tilted his head back and saw red. The red eyes of an alpha. He struggled with every fiber of his being. But the alpha was stronger. He tried to scream but the sound was muffled by the hand. He was slowly dragged into an alley. He could hear a car. He started to try and wiggle out of the alpha’s grasp. But the alpha must of got tired of him trying because next Stiles felt a crushing pain in his head. And he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 

Steve had just finished a long meeting at SHIELD Headquarters. It was very tiring. And he was ready to sleep. The new world tired him out sometimes. He was walking down the street to his apartment when his foot came into contact with a… a cell phone. Weird now a days these were very important to people. Someone must have lost it. He picked it up deciding to drop it off at a police station when it rang. Steve saw that someone called Scott was calling. He decided to answer because maybe he could just give this too him. “Hey Stiles what happened to you? I’ve been calling you for days.” Steve coughed. “Hello” Scotts voiced changed “Who’s there where's Stiles? If you hurt him.” What? “Um I think your confused I just found this phone it seems someone dropped it.” Scott sighed. “Oh man. Sorry I was worried I hadn’t talked to my friend for 3 days. I’m worried.” Steve understood. “No problem.” What did he say his friends name was again? Sty, no uh Sti, uh, oh right Stiles. Wait he knew a Stiles. A Stiles who knew a Scott. A Stiles who owned this type of phone. Oh was he in trouble. “Are you Stiles’ friend Scott?” Scott was confused first he said he just randomly found this phone now he know I’m Stiles’ friend what? “You know Stiles’?” Steve nodded but realized he was talking on a phone. “Uh yeah I met him around the city a few times. The last time I saw him he was with his dad.” Scott nodding thinking if Stiles’ talked about meeting anyone while his dad was there. Hmmmm. Oh yeah he said he met Captain America. WAIT. Oh my god. “Um what's your name?” Huh oh yeah. “My name is Steve Rogers.” Scott was freaking out he was talking to Captain Freaking America. WOW. “Wow. You're Captain America.” Steve sighed a heavy sigh,. “Yeah. So you think Stiles would be in trouble?” Scott calmed down a bit and said “Maybe. I don’t know. Is there anymore of his stuff there.” Steve looked up the road a bit and saw a red hoodie. “Does he own a red hoodie?” Scott said yes and asked if there was anything else. Steve saw his little plastic bag with black powder in it. “Uh there’s a small bag with black powder in it.” As he said it he was already sure it wasn’t Stiles. “Really are you sure?” Steve stopped moving. “Yeah. What is it?” Scott was worried. “Could you do me a favor? Uh Sir.” Steve nodded and said yes. “Okay on Stiles’ phone call someone called Peter and say that Scott asked you to come. And tell him where you are.” I’ll be in New York as fast as I can.” Steve nodded. “Sure.” He wasn’t sure what was going on. But he was good at following orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	4. Peter Is A Police Officer? Ugh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter meet again. And Peter turns into a detective to find out what happens to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yos! Another one down. I had a pretty good day today and felt like writing so enjoy

After Scott hung up Steve quickly searched for Peter in the contact list. Once he found it he pressed call. After a few rings, a man's voice came over the phone. “Stiles, What do I owe the pleasure.” Steve coughed before he said. “Um sorry, this isn’t Stiles.” He was getting deja vu from these phone calls. “Then who am I speaking to? And where is Stiles?” Peter’s voice had grown irritated. “My name is Steve and a friend of Stiles called and asked for you to come here because we think Stiles might be missing.” Steve had said to Peter. “Who told you to call me?” Peter couldn’t think any of the pack would call him. Only if it was serious. And this guy wasn’t freaking out. “Um, he said his name was Scott.” Well, that changed things. “Where are you?” Steve told where he was and Peter hung up.

So Steve was just left standing in the middle of an alley way. He sighed. His day was just getting more hectic. But he couldn’t leave anyone if they were in danger. After 10 minutes Steve heard a loud engine coming up the block. And a sleek black BMW M3 came rolling up. And the man who he has meet before strolled forward. “So we meet again. Under similar circumstances”. Peter said standing before Steve. “Yes, it would seem.” Peter looked around. He saw Steve holding Stiles trademark red hoodie. He asks for it and takes a deep breath. “Yeah this is Stiles’ jacket.” He moves down the alleyway and crouches next to the mountain ash. Steve follows curiously. “Yeah it’s definitely Stiles.” Steve nodded but didn’t understand. “What is that stuff.” He points to the bag of mountain ash. “It’s called mountain ash. Some use it as protection. Or too keep something out.” Peter said being generally nondescript. Steve nodded. “So do you think Stiles is in trouble?” Peter sniffed the air more closely. He walked to where Stiles’ scent stopped. He nodded his head, “Yeah he was kidnapped. Someone took him away in a car.” Steve took the information. He looked around but had no idea how Peter had come to that conclusion. Steve thought he must be a cop or something along those lines. Someone who's able to pick up clues from nothing. Peter interrupted his musings. “Did Scott tell you if he was coming? And if so when?” Steve nodded. “Yeah he said he would leave immediately and be here as fast as he could. “Right give me Stiles phone.” He made hands at it.” Steve reluctantly handed it over. Peter dialed Scott. “Stiles?!? Is that you?” Peter sighed. “No Scott. Its Peter. And Stiles is definitely missing. I smell a…” And he whispered this part “A wolf.” Steve didn’t catch the last part of Peter's sentence but he was sure that was intentional. Scott said he’d bring a few others. Peter nodded and said to talk more when he got here. They hung up and Peter turned to fully face Steve. “Thanks for your help. But we can handle the problem from here.” Steve was a little shaken. “Aren’t you going to report it?” Peter sighed. “No we can handle it ourselves thank you for the help though.” Peter was being extremely nice. If anyone he knew saw him they’d probably laugh. Steve didn’t want to let this go but he couldn’t do anything else if they didn’t let him help. So he watched Peter climb into his car and drive away. Steve sighed this had been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good?

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Do you like it? Tell me.


End file.
